Are You Strong?
by Katrinelife
Summary: What if the world Admiral Janeway created was worse then the last and the future of the Voyager crew rested square on the shoulders of a five year old one fourth Klingon?


"Breaking them till they become just another crown", whispered a crying five year old girl as she held her baseball cap over her face covering her eyes. The little girl had listen to the warning screeches and had huddled in a small junction tunnel for nearly three hours when the noise finally stopped. The girl knew something was wrong though when the Captains voice didn't come over the Comm. System saying that the Red alert was over. So she slowly crawled out of her hiding place and into main Engineering.

"No, no, I need to tell Poppa and Auntie Janeway", cried the girl as she saw all of the engineering crew dead, among them her own Mother and she ran out of Engineering and towards the bridge

"It's going to be okay Josefina everything's going to be okay, Poppa and big brothers and sisters will know what to do they'll get the Doctor and make Momma better", said the girl to the doll she clutched to as she walked through the bodies that littered the hall

"Kit Kit you okay", came a small voice from the floor

"Justin", cried the girl as she knelt at the seven year old boys side

"Listen baby sister get to the bridge don't matter what you see here, get the attention of any Star Fleet ship, they deleted the Doctors program so we need help. Kita you also get the hat back up Momma and Poppa would whop you", instructed Justin as blood began to trickle out of his mouth

"Okay Justin", replied Kita as she got back up and started running

Bridge

"Poppa", cried Kita as she saw her father leaning over the helm control dead along with the rest of the bridge crew scattered about

"This is just wrong", she headed Q cry from behind her

"Uncle Q the screen says there's only bad peoples ships out there, all the good ones are destroyed and a lot of people are dead, what do I do", asked Kita as she looked up at Q

"I have Q2 and 3 already working on it Little Kita but I need to know something, you're strong like your Mommy and Daddy right", asked Q as he bent down to the girls level

"Yes of course, biggest sister says I have the best combination", answered Kita

"I'm going to let you help your Mommy, Daddy, Uncles, Aunts, Brothers, Sister and Cousins but they're going to be different from what you know they're going to be younger and confused just like you for a while but just remember your Daddies stories and Uncle Chuckles and the Doctors lessons and everything will be okay", explained Q

"Okay I'll do what ever to make sure people live", replied Kita as she wiped at her tears but her lower lip refused to stop quivering

"That's a good Little Kita, how do you feel about seeing your Auntie Kathy with a steal bun in her hair and Uncle Chuckles before he started dying his hair and he had white tips", asked Q just before he clicked his fingers

"They're increasing fire, Captain, shields are holding", stated Harry as Q and Kita appeared sitting in the Captain and Commanders seats on a different Voyager bridge

"Intruders Captain", replied Tuvok as he took out his phaser and pointed it at Q

"Just ignore us for the moment I'm just Q", smiled Q

"Move us 400 kilometers from the array, Mr. Paris", order Captain Janeway as she complied but raised an eye brow

"Yes ma'am", answered Tom from his station

"What do you think you're doing, that array is the only way we have to get back home", yelled B'Elanna as she got into Janeways face

"I'm aware everyone has families and loved ones at home they want to get back to, so do I but I'm not willing to trade the lives of the Ocampa for our convenience. We'll have to find another way", retorted Janeway

"What other way home is there, who is she to be making these decisions for all of us", said B'Elanna as she looked at Chakotay

"She's the Captain", answered Chakotay

"There's a transwarp conduit to get back to Earth don't worry", added Kita

"The tricobalt devices are ready", stated Tuvok

"We're in position", added Tom

"Fire", retorted Janeway causing the array to explode

"You've made an enemy today", came Jabins voice as their ship retreated

"Q I've heard of you did you have something to do with this", asked Captain Janeway as she looked at Q

"No Captain but what I'm proposing will save a lot of your crew, you see I'm from approximately twenty three years in the future and this young lady was the only one of this crew and its children to survive with out life threatening injuries. I believe if you have her parents of today take her in she can tell you what's going to happen so you can save even more lives", explained Q

"How would a child know what is going to happen", asked Chakotay

"I've got an instant memory Uncle Chucles, when I'm told something I remember it forever, I even remember Auntie Janeways speech she makes in a couple of days. We're alone in an uncharted part of the galaxy, we've already made some friends here and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face but one thing is clear. Both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew, a Starfleet crew and as the only Starfleet vessel assigned to the Delta Quadrant, we'll continue to follow our directive to seek out new worlds and explore space but our primary goal is clear. Even at maximum speeds, it would take 75 years to reach the Federation but I'm not willing to settle for that. There's another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere, who has the ability to get us there a lot faster. We'll be looking for her and we'll be looking for wormholes, spatial rifts, or new technologies to help us. Somewhere along this journey, we'll find a way back. Mr. Paris, set a course for home", replied Kita

"What would cause a child to have such a memory", asked Captain Janeway

"You can either have a donkey or a genius, it's the intriguing concept of cross species genetics, two of her sibs also had the genius but you will take good care of Little Kita, I'm going to make sure my son and daughter have everything set with this times me and Relativity then I'm going to my time which will hopefully be better", smiled Q as he gave a small wave to Kita then disappeared

"So Kita who's your Mommy and Daddy and what species are you", asked Captain Janeway

"One forth Klingon, three forth Human and my Momma is Chief Engineer Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres and Poppa's Lieutenant Tom Paris", answered Kita as she lifted her hat exposing her ridges then pointed at Tom and B'Elanna

"Paris", hissed Chakotay

"Hay don't be mad at Poppa he's not a spoon head like your girlfriend so just step back", replied Kita as she stood between the two men

"Enough, Tuvok take her to Sick Bay and have the Doctor look at her. Mr. Paris Chakotay, Mrs. Torres, my ready room", instructed Captain Janeway

"But I'm not hurt and it took you a while to actually have the Liberty crew to get checked", pouted Kita

"It is the Captains orders so you must go", stated Tuvok as he gently took the girls shoulder and guided her to the turbo lift

"I like the stories when the crew was captured and you laughed more then my Poppa does", retorted Kita as the doors closed

"I've got a feeling this is going to be a long trip", whispered Janeway as she looked at Chakotay and B'Elanna who were giving Tom the death glare


End file.
